Attempts At Baking
by WonderNA
Summary: It is a SessxKag fic. AU and set in modern times. This is a continuation of my one-shot Museum.
1. Chapter 1

SSSPPLAAAATTT

SSSPPLAAAATTT!!

Kagome looked at the eggs all over the floor and sighed.

"I'm sorry Mama." A little voice squeaked.

"Yeah Mama, me too."

Kagome reached back into the fridge in front of her and grabbed the new carton of eggs that had not collided with the floor by her arguing twins.

"It's alright."

She threw a big smile in their direction and the children calmed when they realized they were going to be spared. Kagome set the new eggs on the counter.

"Ok let's get some chairs to stand on and I'll get the spoons." Both children looked towards their mother and the apparent mess of yolk and egg shells still inhabiting the floor in front of the fridge confusingly. They both shrugged. If she didn't want to address the mess right away who were they to argue?

Both toddlers walked to the kitchen table and pushed their respective chairs to the counter. Clumsily they climbed up on them so they could view what their mother had set out on the counter. The younger of the two gasped when she saw all of the powders and liquids. As well as containers, spoons and bowls.

"Mama is this bwonies?" Her son asked. Before Kagome could answer the toddler had taken the baking powder and began to sniff.

"Wait," was all she got out before a huge sneeze erupted from the boy covering all three of them in a nice film of white powder.

"Ewww, Mama I thought you said bwonies were good." Her daughter said as she wiped the white powder from her face. Kagome giggled.

"It's not a brownie yet, we have to mix it first."

Not at all discouraged Kagome began to measure, allowing her children to pour with a helping hand from their mother. But, alas, all was not going as smooth as she would have hoped her daughter had spilled the oil all over the counter which caused her son's arm to slip while pouring the vanilla extract. Which caused Kagome to attempt to catch the falling bottle but she toppled over the bowl spilling all of its contents.

On the second attempt all had gone well except when the girl went to use the mixer the speed was too high causing brownie mix to be flung all over the kitchen as well as the cooks. Her children's hair was now speckled with brown dots as well as their clothes and skin. Kagome was not in better shape nor was the kitchen. Her mate was going to be mildly upset when he came home. The third time had gone much much better. The pups had finally got the hang of the crazy contraptions and substances. They had finally gotten the mixture in a baking pan and into the oven.

They were a complete mess. Kagome had only planned for this to take an hour at most but their entire afternoon had been absorbed by the mess making and baking. Her son looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"Mama are we done making bwonies now?" he said as his sister affirmed her feelings as well.

"Yeah, Mama no more." She whined. Kagome picked her toddlers up.

"Do you want to watch it bake now?" She asked her tired children. As long as she held them they did not care so they readily agreed. So there they were one miko and two hanyos covered in brownie mix, oil, baking powder, and vanilla, plopped down in front of an oven to watch a very time consuming and expensive pan of brownies bake.

Sesshomaru walked through his front door and doffed his shoes, confused by the absence of his children and mate. He walked through their usual hang outs, the play room, the backyard, the living room, then he felt the stirrings of panic.

'Oh please don't be in the kitchen.' He thought then the smell of baking hit his nose and he groaned. Nothing prepared him for the sight before him, the kitchen was in shambles. Ingredients everywhere and yet he did not see the culprits. He walked and then the most disgusting feeling he had felt in at least one hundred years hit him as he felt crunching and some sort of liquid between his toes.

He growled when he saw that he had just stepped on half a dozen broken eggs taking up residence in front of his refrigerator. As he rounded the island in his kitchen he chuckled at the sight of his mate and children covered head to toe in kami knows what, sleeping on the floor in front of the oven. He looked at the timer his mate had set. He noticed if he removed the brownies from the oven they would be edible seeing that his mate was indisposed at the moment. After removing them he set them on the stove to cool. Sesshomaru bent down at eye level with the woman that had caused him so much trouble the last few years. He leaned in close and licked the batter from off the tip of her nose.

Kagome's eye fluttered open at the actions of her mate. She smiled and whispered.

"We made brownies."

"Hai, that is apparent." Sesshomaru said as he picked her up and placed her into his lap. She giggled when she looked down to his feet and saw one of their many mishaps peeking through his toes.

Sesshomaru frowned at her.

"I have always believed that our pups received their ungainly behavior from their mother, and this kitchen, my mate, proves this Sesshomaru's point. Though I loathe to admit." as he moved his toes, now sticking together, about.

"This Sesshomaru may have had a minor contribution as well."


	2. Chapter 2

SSSPPLAAAATTT

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway with both of his pups attached to one of his legs. Kagome giggled as she looked at her husband's cold expression at having two 3-year-olds holding on to him until he agreed to give them a ride. She giggled even more knowing her pups would not give up until he did the sound effects as well.

Kagome was stunning in her black business suit and surprisingly short skirt. Her white blouse was unbuttoned just enough to distract but not offend. She had her hair up in a messy bun with fake eye glasses on.

"Remind this Sesshomaru why his mate insists on wearing glasses she does not need?"

She smiled, leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. "Because, love, you want to always confuse your enemies anyway you can. A fake weakness distracts them from a real one." He inwardly sighed and shook his head at her logic.

"This is not the Feudal Era, this is a business luncheon." He smirked at her.

"My dear business man of a husband, why is it that I am even required to attend these meetings?" She asked while placing a finger to her lips and looking up in false contemplation.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her. "Because the board has decided it so." He said through clenched teeth. Kagome smirked at her infuriated demon lord.

"That's right and why is that?" she asked. Sesshomaru was silent when his son spoke up.

"Cause papa has no purple skills." The boy said gleefully. His sister glared at him.

"Shhh you'll hurt papa's pwide."

Sesshomaru cursed his children's memory and hearing ability while Kagome leaned down and placed kisses on foreheads of both of her lovely angels.

"I'll be back later tonight. My love, don't forget to feed them or they will get cranky and puppies don't forget to feed your papa or he will get cranky too." The children nodded at their mother's request. Sesshomaru stared coldly.

As Kagome began to walk down the driveway she heard a "VROOOOOM" come through the closing door behind her. She giggled and got into her car.

Sesshomaru gathered up both children and smiled. Once their leg ride was over he had the task of entertaining them for the next 6 hours. He had to think of something fast or one of them would decide something 'fun' for him. But alas, it was too late, his son spoke up.

"Papa lets pway in the sand bwox." His daughter, who usually had an uncanny likeness to that of his disposition, showed one that strongly resembled her 'dear' mother and squealed, loudly, with glee.

'This Sesshomaru is doomed.' Having been out numbered Sesshomaru began his march toward his arch nemesis, the abominable sand box.

First things first, he had to retrieve the pail, then fill the pail with a ridiculous amount of child sized cups, rakes, shovels and molds to enhance their sand box experience. As his children dragged him toward the horrid little green wooden square in the middle of his backyard he cursed his wife, for the umpteenth time, for having this thing erected without his knowledge or his explicit consent.

As they reached the box, both children delved right in. Sesshomaru removed his shoes and pulled his hair into a tie. He would not be defeated this time. He took his seated position right next to his daughter. Instantly the girl began to shovel sand onto his knee. He feigned indifference, ignoring her actions as she began to build a small castle on his person. His son soon joined her on the opposite leg and slowly but surely the great demon lord of the west was being turned into a sand castle.

As the children went down his legs with their cups, his daughter had a brilliant idea and before Sesshomaru could voice a protest the child was building mini castles on each of his toes. He grimaced at the feeling of sand between his toes. It did not help that the boy found his sister's idea just as brilliant and began to mimic her actions. Soon each of his toes had a small mound of sand perched upon it. Sesshomaru dared not move for he would be forced to sit there even longer while the little minions reconstructed their fallen edifice.

The little fiends were just like their mother, somehow they knew, just like she, he would allow them to get away with murder. Once his lower limbs were finished, the children sat back and admired their handiwork. After their father's gracious approval was given they began to decide on their next creation. The boy spoke up first.

"Let's buwry papa's hands next." The girl's brown eyes widened. That's why she loved her brother he always came up with the best ideas. She looked at her father.

"No." He supplied. 'Sand and claws do not mix.' Then she gave him the look, the 'If you don't let me do this my little heart is going to break' look. 'How is it that that one look is hereditary?' the demon lord mused as he allowed his children to bury his hands. Damn that infuriating woman he called his mate.

Once they were finished each carved their name into the sand above his hand signing their work. Sesshomaru smiled, they were smart like her though.

He abruptly turned his head and that is when he saw it. His son carrying a large pail of sand. 'Oh kami,' the demon lord thought, 'what gods have I angered.' Choice A: he could stop the child and have to start this all over again or… 'Kami! Has this Sesshomaru grown weak? Why is it that I find myself fearing the reactions of two pups?' He thought.

It was too late, the sand was poured on top of his head and finding its way into his silver locks, eyes, mouth and ears. What he would give for some fake glasses right now. This was his reason for loathing the sand box. Between the three of them, their clothes, and the house, clean up would take hours.

"There, all done." His daughter said as she clapped her hands together, in true Kagome fashion, and admired their masterpiece. Her brother nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru sat in shock. He now had sand covering his entire body. 'The indignity of it all! Oh they would pay but not until after lunch.' Sesshomaru smirked. "Hn."

Kagome walked through the front door and took off her shoes. She knew where they had him. Her husband was a complete pushover; she walked straight to the backyard. Kagome gasped. They must have really done it this time as she walked toward the monstrosity in the middle of the sand box.

"MAMA!" both her children cried out.

Kagome smiled and stood next to her mate who had apparently just finished his work of art. She reached into her purse and pulled out a Polaroid camera and snapped a picture of the dragon sculpture in front of her. The intricate detail only her mate could have produced.

"Ah-Un, huh?" She questioned the demon standing beside her.

"Why Miko, aren't you ever the observant one." Sesshomaru jibed.

Kagome stepped forward. "How on earth did you get them to be the heads of each dragon?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"I told them you would play in the sandbox with them tomorrow." Kagome silently cursed her mate. She then pulled both of her children free from the sand sculpture and headed into the house. "I'll bathe them first then you're next."

She took the sleepy children upstairs as they were falling asleep in her arms, obviously from their exhaustive day playing with their father.

Sesshomaru took the Polaroid and placed it in with the dozens of others inside of their photo album. He smirked as he looked through the photos. He heard Kagome come back down the stairs. She crossed her arms. "Come on, now it's your turn Mister." Sesshomaru stood up and followed the petite woman back up the stairs. He left sandy footprints in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's eyes opened slowly as she felt a kiss to her cheek.

"Go back to sleep, mate. I believe you still have an hour before the children awake." Kagome sighed.

"Go back to sleep? You're the one who woke me up earlier and now I'm exhausted. Ummph….Don't forget to be back by noon." She said as she turned over allowing sleep to claim her once again. Sesshomaru smirked as he left his wife, he just could not help himself when it came to affection towards or from his mate.

She had planned to get up earlier but Sesshomaru had awakened her before he left for work for a very intense marital moment. She was too tired to get up then and when they were done she fell right back to sleep.

Proceeding to get out of bed she realized the house was still rather quiet. Somehow the twins were still sleeping, so the miko opted to take a quick shower and get them up just before Sango came to sit with them. Sesshomaru had gone to work to take care of a few issues early in the morning.

Soon she would have to leave to go to work as well. Kagome, Rin and Sango had a rather large hostile takeover to complete by the end of the day. Within the last few years the three young women had become a force to be reckoned with in the corporate industry.

Kagome giggled as she got dressed as she remembered the scene that took place between her daughter and one of their opponents at the time. The sight of her oldest daughter screaming at a very large toad demon who owned a rather large shipping company was absolutely riotous. Needless to say he instantly conceded and the women went down in history. She was brought out of her musings when she heard a knock at the front door then it opened and shut.

Kagome went down the stairs to greet the demon slayer now turned babysitter then come noon time, the time of Sesshomaru's arrival, business woman.

"Sango, you're here early." Kagome hugged her friend and both went to the kitchen for some coffee.

"Where're the kids?" Sango asked.

"We are here Aunty Sangwo." Two sleepy toddlers responded to their aunt's inquiry. Sango ran to them and picked them up, hugging them while she spun in a circle. Both squealed in glee. They loved their aunt she was always so much fun.

Kagome smiled at the touching scene. Both children went to their mother after their feet landed on the ground. She patted them on the head and offered them each two muffins. Both took them happily and sat in the chairs across from her. Her son leaned into his sister and whispered something in her ear. The little girl's eyes widened, then she got up and leaned into her mother taking a deep breath, the boy copied her actions.

Kagome, feeling a little self conscious due to earlier activities, gasped at the examination she received from her nosey little sniffing pups.

"Mama you smwell…" her son took a moment to search for an appropriate phrase. "…like…."

The little white-haired girl sensed her brother's confusion and piped in. "Like us and you."

Sango began laughing hysterically at her friend's fiercely heated blush that appeared in response to her children's observation.

"Kagome, you've got to be kidding me." Sango said laughing. Kagome's blush deepened.

"It must have happened this morning." Sango laughed harder.

"Who would have thought that little half miko and half demon children would have better senses than 'the Sesshomaru, famed Demon Lord of the Western Lands?'" Sango managed to choke out.

Both children were mystified by the adults' conversation. Kagome bent down to meet her children at their eye level and explain to them exactly what their little inquiry had discovered.

"You aren't going to tell them before their father are you?" Sango asked.

Kagome smirked. "If they figured it out before him then why not?"

She hugged them both. "Well little ones…Mama is going to have another puppy. So that means you two will have a new brother or sister." Both children squealed at the thought of having more siblings. As Kagome stood both children stood on their tiptoes to examine their mother's tummy interested in the new life growing inside. They both began to purr and growl while they nuzzled Kagome's stomach. Kagome felt a flutter in response and smiled.

"Aw man, its one bwother and two sisters." His sister nodded with a smile on her face confirming his statement.

Kagome's jaw dropped. Sango laughed even harder. "Kagome I'll never catch up if you keep up at this rate." Kagome glared at the woman. This was not funny. Then Kagome looked up and saw the clock, 'Gasp!'

"Oh dear Kami I'm late! Sango, meet me at 12:30. Sesshomaru will be home at noon." She grabbed her briefcase and kissed her children.

"Don't tell your father. This will be our little secret." Both children nodded in agreement and Kagome scurried out the door.

They waved goodbye to the recently clued-in pregnant woman and all raced out to the sandbox. 'Aunt Sango was the best!'

After about three hours of playing in the sandbox and a spontaneous water fight, the children and their aunt got cleaned up. The kids were exhausted. So Sango set them up in front of the television. She went to change into her business suit and put on the fake glasses that Kagome insisted she wear. Then a rather devious scheme entered her mind. It was 11:55 and Sesshomaru would be home soon.

"Ok let's play a game." The demon slayer said as she mentally laughed at her craftiness and rubbed her hands together. Both children stood, prepared for the brilliant idea their aunt was devising. "Let's play house!" Both children awaited the instructions to this new game.

Sango brought them their lunch and pointed to each of the toddlers, she made sure she had enough for Sesshomaru, of course she didn't want him to feel left out. "Ok you will be the Papa and you will be the Mama." Both children nodded "and I'll be the…" Sango was interrupted by the door opening and the great demon lord entering. 'Perfect' Sango thought as she mentally patted herself on the back. "And Lord Sesshomaru will be the pup." Both children looked up at their father with gleefully mischievous smiles crossing their faces and this in turn caused the 'feared' taiyokai's blood to run cold and the hairs on his neck to rise, and he hadn't even entered the room yet.

Sango bowed "Have fun. I'll see you guys later. Kagome and I'll be back around four."

Sesshomaru examined the room and its setup. "Halt. Demon Slayer, what trap have you laid for this Sesshoumaru?"

Sango smirked and hurried her gait towards the door. She threw over her shoulder as she exited, "Kids, don't forget that pups need help eating their lunch and for pups to grow up big and strong they need to eat ALL of it." Then Sango ran out the door before the demon could think to kill her.

Sesshomaru watched as the little demon spawns circled their prey, namely, him.

"Ok pwup it's time for lunch." His daughter commanded as his son grabbed his hand and led him towards the table to be seated. He then grabbed a sandwich and some apple slices. Sesshomaru glared at the child. Surely he had to draw the line somewhere and this was it. But the girl did not back down. Of course Sesshomaru being the ever gracious aristocrat instantly caved and settled down at the dining table. His son approached him right away.

'Yet again, this Sesshomaru is doomed.' He inwardly sighed.

"Now pwapa….I mean pwup. You have to eat awl of it." Sesshomaru was coming up on the sixty fifth method of killing the demon slayer when the apple slice was unceremoniously shoved into his mouth.

'This just will not do.' He thought.

He would not proceed with this. His pride and his station refused to allow him to be treated in such a manner, especially by his offspring. As the apple parked itself in his mouth, he refused to swallow, his daughter caught his look of defiance and took it upon herself to force him to see things her way.

"That's not how you eat." She scolded as she seized his chin and nose. In a movement forcing the two together she got him to chew the food in his mouth.

Sesshomaru was shocked at his daughter's brash behavior, 'She is usually so reserved.' He then noticed his son had a very stoic look on his face and posture was straight back and tall.

"Well done pwup." The boy said in a tone that surprised the demon lord.

Was the boy mimicking 'this Sesshomaru.' The demon lord smirked at how well it was done. Of course, his daughter seeing his weakness took full advantage of said weakness. She proceeded to thrust an entire quarter of a sandwich into his mouth. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened at his daughter's actions. Was she really that aware to catch him off guard and take advantage of him? He could not help the pride he felt for both of them, though through the actions of the two very 'adorable' toddlers they effectively dismantled his own respect for himself. After he finished his ruminations, he chewed, not wanting any more prompting from the ever helpful little girl.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the two. "What exactly are we playing?" His son gave him a cold look that equaled one of his own. 'Creepy.' He thought but he refused to shiver as it was beneath him to do so.

"House, of cwourse. It seems me pwup, you need to lun to be more aware." Sesshomaru's mouth dropped. He hadn't thought his son had it in him. He was always so much like his mother. His daughter saw another opening and shoved two more slices of apple into the demon's mouth.

'Hn. Divide and conquer. Impressive strategy. Divide my attention and conquer this Sesshomaru's mouth.' He thought.

The demon lord was relieved his wife was not around to capture this 'Kodak' moment with her Polaroid. Sesshomaru continued to chew while smirking. He was done eating, he completely disregarded the fact that there was no more food left on his plate.

"Pups it is now time for you to finish your lunch." Both children frowned at their father for ending their game. "This Sesshomaru was pleased with the game. Well done." He said as both children climbed into his lap with their own lunch a proceeded to eat.

After they were done both began to fall asleep. Sesshomaru carried both to the blanket laid out on the floor and settle the group, himself included, upon it.

"Pwapa, can we pway house again tomowow?" His daughter asked as her eyes closed and she nuzzled into him trying to make herself more comfy. "Yeah we need pwactice. Maybwe Win and Shwippou can pway too." Sesshomaru nuzzled both pups and purred.

"Why do you need further practice? Why with Rin and Shippou?" his son replied because the girl was already fast asleep.

"Because now Mama has thrwe pwups and we need to pwactice before they get here." The boy said not realizing he had just revealed the secret he was explicitly told to keep from father. He then fell right to sleep. Sesshomaru continued to sit with his pups holding them as they slumbered.

'What was the meaning of that?' He wondered before he too lay down and fell asleep.

Kagome and Sango laughed all of the way home as Sango described the situation she left the daiyokai in. As the giggling women entered the room they both went silent as they saw the three sleeping figures on the floor of the family room. Kagome smiled as she walked over to the table and withdrew her Polaroid and snapped a photo of her sleeping beauties. She waved it in the air for a moment to ensure that the crumbs all over her mate's face were clearly visible.

She kneeled down a nuzzled her husband's neck. His eyes snapped open and Kagome wiped his mouth clean. "I never knew you to be such a messy eater, my lord." She giggled. Sesshomaru frowned.

"It is not I. It is your children to blame as they are 'messy' feeders to this Sesshomaru." He replied as he stood to take the children to their beds. Sango hugged Kagome and went to leave. Sesshomaru's voice halted her in her wake. "Demon slayer. You will be dealt with on the morrow. Prepare yourself."

Sango shivered, just a little, at his tone. Then she laughed "It was so worth it." She smiled and left.

Kagome watched through the doorway as her mate tucked their children into their beds. She smiled as they reached for him in their sleep and he purred to soothe them. Kagome felt her stomach flutter at the sound of his growl. Sesshomaru caught it then. He hurried over to his mate and knelt down in front of her burying his face in her stomach. Kagome smiled.

"You're late. It took you long enough to figure it out, you know?" She felt him growl in confirmation as he tightened his arms around her hips pulling her closer to him.

"Kagome you are not a demon." He said as he lifted her up.

"I know that." The miko huffed.

"Then why, my dear mate, do you produce litters instead of a single offspring?" The taiyokai asked. Kagome had not thought of that and shrugged in response.

"I don't know… Though I'm guessing it's probably the same reason that your children noticed the change in my scent before you did." Sesshomaru was impressed at his the skill his pups showed at such a young age.

"This is quite the conundrum."

They both brushed it off and walked down stairs to place the photo inside of the album. Sesshomaru knew not to protest for they had agreed upon the announcement of Kagome's first pregnancy that all of the pictures were to be placed in the book. Nevertheless, there were way more embarrassing photos of the miko.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome groaned as she examined the toddlers wiggling for freedom upon her lap. Shippou stood across the room; arms folded across his chest with a smirk on his face as the woman realized what was wrong with her pups.

"Oh no!" She gasped when she lifted her son's arm and examined his armpit.

"Shippou, when did you notice this?" Bringing one finger to his lips as he contemplated the exact moment he noticed their symptoms.

"Outside a few minutes ago when we were playing tag." He remembered how the game had to come to an abrupt end due to their incessant itching.

Shippou walked over to the two tots who were blatantly upset with the unknown development. He picked up the little girl, tears in her eyes yet trying to look brave.

"Awwww, don't worry pup, we can play as soon as you get to feeling better." He whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her. The girl wrapped her tiny arms around her big brother and squeezed. It only lasted for a second though; she began wiggling as the need to scratch was racing over her skin.

Kagome looked at Shippou as she stood up with her son, "Ok. Help me put them to bed. If you'll watch them I'll go make some soup." She grumbled as she left their bedroom, "I can't believe half demons get chickenpox."

Shippou smiled when a very devious thought entered his mind. "Hey mom? Can I invite Inuyasha to dinner tonight?" Her mind elsewhere, she of course agreed to the idea and remained oblivious to her trickster son's wicked intentions.

Kagome was having a bad day that ended all bad days. The medicated itch relief lotion was too strong for their noses. Every time she popped the cap off the bottle, tandem little sneezes could be heard throughout the house. Then the scratching; she had never seen such teamwork between them before. If there was a spot the one couldn't reach, the other was on it in a heartbeat.

That had to be stopped. Kagome knew from experience that at the early stage scratching would just make it worse and spread it further. Remembering her mother's trick she raced to the kitchen and grabbed her best oven mitts. The mitts were denim on the outside and lined with space age insulation; they wouldn't be able to feel a bump through them let alone dig at one another. Duct tape… 'Where in the Kami's name have I put the duct tape?'

A quick tossing of several kitchen drawers turned up the elusive item. Time for the fun part to begin; getting the gloves onto the children wasn't going to be easy. She smiled fondly as she remembered Souta arguing constantly with her mother about having to wear them. Her son gaped wide-eyed as his mother approached him with a pair of the mitts and asked.

"Mawma what are you doing?"

"Don't worry honey, Mama's just going to…" she tried to think of a good explanation as to why they needed to wear them. How on earth she was going to phrase this to two toddlers and make them understand that this was the best way? Then she abandoned the idea of explanation and just went for it. Neither child had chance as the miko pinned them down, covered their little hands with the oven mitts, and then taped them to their pajamas to ensure they couldn't be removed.

Kagome stood back totally exhausted, "Now don't scratch! Ok? It just makes it worse." Both children agreed reluctantly.

As soon as Kagome left the room she heard them. "Shhh, you have to scwatch quieter or she'll hear us." The first little voice whispered.

"I'm scwatching as quiet as I can." The other responded. Kagome frowned. To think in a few more months they would be having three more.

She silently opened the door to sneak a peak in on the children. Shippou walked up to see his spying mother and decided to join her. Peeking in he saw two little hanyou as they itched however they could. Feet, toys, what ever they could get a hold of. Nothing was left untested as a scratching post. But it looked as if the tandem toes method was winning.

The phrase 'You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours' kept running through her brain as Kagome rolled her eyes on the way to the laundry room. She needed more oven mitts… and clothespins as an idea popped into her head.

Shippou laughed as he watched them working one another over. "It's not fwunny Shwippoo!" a very nasally child yelled at his snickering brother. Shippou immediately stopped once he saw the glare his mother as giving him when she rounded the corner. Now each pup had an oven mitt on each appendage and a clothespin pinching their little noses.

Looking up at her eldest from finishing her 'Spot, daub and lather' patrol with the anti-itch cream Kagome suddenly burst into laughter. Shippou looked at the woman in confusion until he realized he was scratching his arm. His eyes went wide in horror and disbelief.

The two pups, fully decked out in their chickenpox attire, joined their mother in uncontrollable laughter. Kagome stood up and walked over to her eldest, handing him the bottle for his newly acquired disease.

"Get yourself done while I call your father, I think I am going to need more oven mitts." Kagome sighed, "This just cannot get any worse!"

After a stilted conversation giving shopping orders to her very confused mate there was a knock at the door.

Kagome opened it and gasped. "OH NO! Inuyasha! No No No! You guys can't come in!" But before she could explain the situation, the children AND Shippou jumped their beloved uncle at the threshold of her home holding his pup. They wanted to make certain the hanyo shared their fate if he had not had the cursed chickenpox already. Kagome grabbed her phone.

"Sesshomaru! Buy eight more sets of oven mitts and would you get some more clothes pins too? Oh! And maybe you shouldn't come home tonight. Just leave the stuff in the mailbox." Unaware of how ridiculous she sounded.

"Woman, what on earth is going on?" Her mate demanded of her in an exasperated tone.

Kagome smirked as an evil thought crossed her mind upon hearing Kikyo say to Shippou that she'd already had the pox. "On second thought, since we are having more pups, maybe you should come home and get this over with." With that she hung up the phone on her mate and called in her reinforcements.

Rin, Sango, and Miroku arrived shortly thereafter. They came prepared for battle, having assured the miko that was surely about to lose her mind, that they had already had the childhood illness long before encountering the two Inu brothers.

Sure enough, within the hour Inuyasha and son were itching all over. Inuyasha showing his more canine characteristics as he squatted down and scratched behind his ears with his hind leg in resemblance of removing fleas. Miroku snapped another photo for the family album.

Sesshomaru opened the door to his home to confront the wife, who had apparently been driven to the brink of sanity by her pregnancy. As he entered the room where his entire family gathered the tangy smell in the air caused him to sneeze.

Holding his own nose he recovered enough to notice his three pups on the bed with mitts taped over their hands and feet. As he moved closer he could see pink dots covering them as they wiggled on the bedspread. The two youngest instantly mauled him as best they could with their kitchen mitt covered hands and feet.

"Pwapa hurry! Can you itchy us before Mawma comes back?"

Sesshomaru had no idea what was going and lifted a hand to fulfill his child's request only to be interrupted by a very agitated pregnant woman who had a team of demonic sidekicks.

"Don't you dare Sesshomaru Taisho! Scratching only makes it worse." Rin grabbed the oven mitts, Kikyo had the lotion, and Sango the clothespins. Kagome held down the two boys once again and went to work with the duct tape. The poor hanyos didn't have a chance to argue and soon were, yet again, in the same state as their fellow fallen comrades in this blight of chicken pox.

Kagome finally had a second to breathe. Walking over she hugged her husband.

"I'm sorry, they all have chickenpox. You would not understand how unbelievable this day has been."

Sesshomaru kissed her lightly on the forehead, very relieved to know that all of her previous ranting had some basis of logic. He sat down with a tiny pup and went to scratch his shoulder.

'How dare she!?' When he turned in the chair he saw the four women moving his way with their weapons drawn. The hackles on the back of his neck stood at attention as they neared him.

Sesshomaru didn't have a chance. Miroku blinded him with a flash from his camera and the next thing he knew he was being taken down.

He allowed himself to be tackled as he thought to himself, 'Look how the mighty have fallen.'


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru awoke as soon as his wife and the soon to be born pups she carried left their bed waddling towards the bathroom. He stretched and yawned as he got out of bed. He was glad he had taken off from work the last few weeks of her pregnancy; having almost missed the birth of the twins by being busy with work he didn't want to upset his mate like that again by missing this birthing.

He lazily looked over at the clock realizing that it was already 8 am. Something was not right. They had two 3-year-olds and since they had learned how to walk they had never slept in so late. Silent children meant something was afoot. He groaned as he got up beginning the hunt for the wayward toddlers.

He found them, much to his dismay, in the kitchen. They had pulled all of the pots from the cupboards, the utensils were out of their drawers strewn about the floor and counters, and all manner of foods had already been removed from the refrigerator. He wondered whom on this kami forsaken planet had taught the little miscreants to climb on a chair to reach the counter and cupboards, which should have eluded their little grubby fingers because of their height.

As he finished surveying the scene he noted their attire. His lovely little daughter was dressed in her novelty mini apron, which read "Two rules in this house: 1) I'm the boss. 2) See rule number 1." 'Touché.' He thought to himself. Her small chef's hat was cocked slightly to the side looking as if it were about to fall into whatever concoction she was about to make. Her sibling was also attired in a mini novelty apron depicting a dog chasing a cat, a knife and fork in each paw, his read "Cats. The other white meat." His chef's hat was pulled so low over his head it almost covered his eyes. If Sesshomaru had been a lesser being he would have chuckled at the sight, then he was promptly reminded of his mission, "Kitchen Freedom."

He was broken from his reverie by being nudged out of the way by a very determined little white haired onna, as she went to open the refrigerator to claim the eggs. 'Did she just forcibly move this Sesshomaru out of the way?' He smirked at the bravado of his daughter, very much resembling his straightforward go-getter persona. "Hn."

Sesshomaru watched his daughter, giving an involuntarily shudder as the very unpleasant memory of eggs between his toes flashed through his mind. 'Note to self, avoid the egg wielding offspring.' He navigated his way through the mess to get to the counter. It did not bypass his notice how carefully his daughter was moving with her prized cargo.

Examining the counter he noted that the two had a variety of foods that should never be ingested together on the counter. He could not let this go any further. "Explain yourselves." Stalking up behind them he said as sternly as possible, which was normally not very intimidating if you were an inhabitant of the demon lord's residence. But from time to time did still seem to bring forth the desired results.

His son, jumping at his tone, dropped the strawberry jam jar spattering its contents all over the floor onto Sesshomaru's feet. 'Just great.' He thought wryly. Although he did feel a small pang of guilt because of the injured look on his son's face. That little look didn't last long however. His son looked up at him speaking in a stage whisper adding Sesshomaru into their little conspiracy. "We are makwing bwekfast."

His daughter nodded in agreement but remained focused on her task as she cracked three eggs into a bowl with her fists causing the ruptured eggs to fly all over the two of them, the wall, and counter. Neither cared because they were so determined. Sesshomaru approached the little chefs in training. 'Strategic method one: the best offense is a good defense,' so his tactic would be not to stop them, but rather assist them, getting them out of the kitchen that much faster.

"What are we to prepare?" Watching his son grab the pickles. Sesshomaru reached for a slice of bread and the remainder of the strawberry jam only to be stopped and harshly scolded by his son. "Pwapa this bwekfast is for Mama." The pup said as he snatched the strawberry jam away from his father.

"Yeah, Mama's twired so we are mwaking her bwekfast." The little girl repeated, meticulously pulling every fleck of eggshell out of the bowl.

Sesshomaru grabbed a pan, turned on the stove. He figured they would, at least, let him cook their mysterious concoction. 'I fear this Sesshomaru has achieved the highest level of being a complete pushover ever in the existence of the world. Absolutely pathetic, I remember when hardened, battle worn soldiers would cringe, falling to their knees at my mere presence. Now I can only hope for the acceptance and permission to be allowed to 'play' with these two diabolical 3-year-olds. What has become of this Sesshomaru?' He thought wearily as he narrowed his eyes and glared at the busy pair before him.

His son had set the jam down and was now busy slathering putting butter, peanut butter, jam, and mustard in layers upon on two slices of bread. Sesshomaru winced at the thought of someone consuming that.

"Do you not think you should toast that?" he asked. Before Sesshomaru could even think to stop him, his son was jamming the bread already loaded with its contents into the toaster and had pressed down on the handle. He cursed himself for his lapse between thought and speech.

All three looked at the poor appliance. It really did not stand a chance as it began to smoke, sparks flying from the top as the dribbling juices within landed on the heated coils. It made a weird nose as if mortally wounded, then completely died as Sesshomaru pulled its plug leaving behind a dark odorous cloud.

"Pwapa, I dwon't twink the twoaster liked it much." The little boy muttered scrunching his nose and waving his hand in front of his face to clear the smoke.

Sesshomaru shook his head reaching out to turn on the ventilator while he took the poor little toaster to its final resting place. He had some admiration for the device, not many would survive what his son was making. He knew if he were force to deal with it he would have folded in an instant too.

Sesshomaru returned to his place at the counter. Grabbing two new pieces of bread he began to toast them on the stove. Once they were browned he handed them back to his son who happily resumed his unique preparation. He observed the boy's detailed actions when choosing his ingredients.

His daughter was almost done with her egg concoction. She was a smart one he concluded; she had grabbed her safety scissors and had done very well to cut her ingredients, each bit being exactly the same size as the others. The pickle, strawberry, onions, and cheese were already blended in. She was now adding in the last of her ingredients, anchovies.

Proudly presenting her finished project to her father she commanded, "Pwapa, you cook this." And of course he silently complied, but not before turning the fan above the stove to its highest setting. The smell was not going to be pleasant.

Kagome walked down the stairs looking for her missing family members. Upon barely entering the kitchen a small egg covered little girl leapt from her stool and gently shoved her back out.

'Yes! She got you too!' Sesshomaru's inner monologue chuckled, 'did this Sesshomaru just think that? I continue on my road to rapid decline.'

"Mwama, you go bwack to bwed!" the child commanded.

"Yeah." She heard her son echo his sister's sentiments from behind the door.

Then her mate spoke up. "The children desire to make your breakfast. Do not worry, your feast will be ready soon." Kagome smiled as she walked back up the stairs to tuck herself back into bed.

Now that the eggs were cooking, the children moved on to their next creation. Sesshomaru thanked the kamis that Kagome no longer suffered from morning sickness for his daughter had poured yogurt into a bowl, adding liberal amounts of salt and pepper to it. His son looked at his sister while holding some chocolate syrup; when she nodded he began to ooze it over the top.

It was finally finished. The eggs, the toast, and the yogurt were all made to their standards. They then carefully arranged each dish onto the tray until they were satisfied with its placement. Sesshomaru then lifted each child, placing them onto a shoulder, and he walked up the stairs bringing his wife her breakfast in bed. He smirked imagining the faces she would make while attempting to dine on said breakfast.

Upon entering the room they saw Kagome sitting propped up against the headboard with pillows waiting patiently for her meal. As Sesshomaru set the tray in front of her the children slid off their father to perch on either side of their mother. Surveying all the food she squealed with glee. To Sesshomaru's complete and utter shock Kagome did not look the least bit disgusted. In fact, he'd say she looked extremely pleased if you were to ask him, but no one did.

As the little girl was explaining what she had put in the eggs Kagome patted her on the head. "Aw… you remembered just how I like them." Sesshomaru's jaw fell open as he watched his wife take a generous bite of the eggs, happily chewing while making noises of pleasure over her meal.

His son handed her the toast. She looked at it then beamed at him. "And you, my special little man, remembered the mustard." The pregnant woman praised as she took a bite if it. Sesshomaru looked at the children, then back at his wife. The confusion on his face was clearly evident.

His daughter looked at him and giggled. "Mwama always eats this for breakfast." She stated as she handed her mother the orange juice and milk that had been mixed together.

Kagome smiled at him then asked, "Don't you remember I used to eat this when I was pregnant with the twins?" Then she took another bite of toast.

"Woman, this Sesshomaru does not recall you ever consuming such food." As he warily looked at his insane mate his stomach rolled and upper lip curled into a disgusted snarl with the thought of consuming such a mixture with any regularity.

'Absolutely vial.' He thought as he fought off the outward expression of displeasure. Then he recalled back as to why he used to leave for work early when she was pregnant with the twins. It had been so he could escape from having to watch her eat… 'Her cravings were…. they were….nauseating!!'

With that, Sesshomaru grabbed the two little mini chefs from the bed, making a beeline for the bathroom, with the pretext of having to clean them up. Which was no lie. They needed a bath and he desperately needed some fresh air. But as he departed with his cargo, he glanced back towards Kagome, and yet again had to fight off the shuddering cringe, 'Eeeeewww.'

size5/size


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome walked into the door to her house to be greeted only with silence. Her confusion was increased but the lack of mess. As she walked around searching for her missing family to tell them how her appointment went she was greeted by two toddlers who were walking to the living room while holding a few brushes, hair clippies, many different color hair ties ,and magic markers.

"What are you two doing?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"Shhhh mama, papa is sleeping." Said her daughter.

"Come on, we have to hurry before he wakes up." Said her son as the two made their way to the sleeping taiyokai in the living room.

Kagome began to have a mild internal battle while she watched the two approached Sesshoumaru. Should she stop them? Should she intervene? It was his own fault. He fell asleep in a house with toddlers. Then, should she stay and watch their plan unfold? Her final conclusion was to allow this and to watch to make sure they do not get anything on the furniture. She rested her hands on her very pregnant tummy and resigned herself to spectator.

Kagome dug into her purse to retrieve the Polaroid that would capture this moment and make it timeless.

First the boy grabbed his fathers beautiful long silver locks and open his purple magic marker. Kagome saw the nose of her husband crinkle at the smell. She held her breath while her daughter assessed how asleep he was. Then a growl escaped the child's throat and any discomfort their father was feeling left his face as he returned to his deep slumber.

"Smart girl." Kagome whispered as she winked at the child.

After her son had finished his beautiful purple streaks, her daughter began to add green ones. It actually looked mildly ok. Then the two were off to the clippies and ties. Soon all of Sesshoumaru's hair was rolled up, and tied in knots clipped to his scalp. She had to fight back a giggle. Then the children proceeded to add multi collared dots to their demon canvass. A few betraying the children's hands and marking their fathers face. The oh so gracious sleeping demon lord had even turned over to allow the children access to the elusive hair he was sleeping on.

Kagome signalled to the children that they should stop, so as all of the offending tools were hidden Kagome took two pictures of her decorated husband. When a sharp pain erupted from her abdomen and a rush of water could be felt between her legs.

"Ohhh crap." Kagome said as she watched the sleeping demon leap from the couch to get to her as he sensed her distress not noticing the state of his hair.

"Kagome, is it time?" He asked.

Kagome nodded, her lack of words to him was a testament of the pain she was in, but to her it was the only way to keep from laughing at the sight of him.

He ran up stairs and grabbed her bags. Kagome looked to the two and thought of something even funnier. She put her finger to her lips and they nodded confirming their silence in the matter. Soon the whole family was pilling into the car and driving to Kikyo and Inuyasha's house.

Kagome walked to the door with the twins and Sesshoumaru got the bags. She was greeted by a confused Kikyo.

"It's time." Kagome said.

"Oh!! I'll call Sango and Rin." Kikyo turned to inuyasha and screamed "Get the room ready its time."

Kagome turned to her friend and held up her finger again to tell her to be silent.

Kikyo was confused, until she nearly choked to death when she saw the demon lord walk up the driveway.

Kagome patted her back and held back her giggle.

"What's wrong with her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome replied as seriously as she could. "She's choking on air."

"Come on Kikyo i think i need to lie down." Kagome said as she led her friend to the birthing room. Kagome hated hospitals and didn't want to explain why she gave birth to puppies, especially more than one.

Inuyahsa walked out and hugged his sister in-law and as the girls shut the door he picked up his niece and nephew. Then he turned to his brother.

In-between bits of uncontrollably laughter he managed to choke out. "What the hell happened to you?"

Sesshoumaru looked mildly confused at his brother. Then a tie came undone and a strand of green fell in front of his eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as his hands roamed his scalp .He glared at his children before running to the bathroom.

"DAMNIT." Was all Rin and Sango heard as they entered the house.

"What happened?" Rin asked as she took her brother and sister from her uncle. The site that greeted her was enough of an explanation. Soon all were laughing at the demon lord's expense, he glared at all of them and then to the two his second eldest was holding. There in their little hands were the Polaroid's. He cursed the day he met that infuriating miko.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I thought i had posted this but i guess i hadn't. There are a few people that if they read this story they will know who i am in real life, something very similar to this happened between me and a sibling! So if you read this and realize, that's fine just know that if you tell a soul i'm taking you down with me. Hope you enjoy.

Nobody,

***

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were laying very content on their huge bed. Between them slept three little balls of fluff. Two black puffs with silver paws and one completely silver puppy, while their newest children slept Kagome resisted the urge to poke them.

It still mystified her how fuzzy they were. Soon they would open their eyes and take human form and then they could take them out in public more. It was always hard to explain why a grown woman pushed around a stroller full of puppies.

"So where are the twins?" Kagome asked as she saw one of the pups start to move and took her chance to pick her up.

"They are downstairs with Rin." Sesshoumaru replied. His eldest daughter had gotten them the most peculiar presents, two Venus flytraps. Sesshoumaru had to admit they were quite vile and his eldest daughter had gotten nipped at a few times by the mysterious plants. Poor Rin just couldn't leave plants alone.

***

"OK, now we need to catch flies!" Rin squealed as she clapped her hands. Both children looked up at her confused.

"Why?" Her little brother asked.

"Because these plants eat flies." Rin said.

"Ewwwwww, why?" Her little sister asked next.

"Because that's what they eat for food." Rin replied getting anxious, her fidgeting proving that you are never too old to catch bugs.

Both children looked at their sister like she was crazy but knew better than to argue with her. So the three of them began fly hunting. Rin had left the door open all morning so that they would have flies to look for. The young boy found the first one. He finally caught it after five minutes of jumping and flailing around, knocking over and breaking a very expensive vase. He kept his fly in his hand as he walked to his sisters. They both looked at his hand eagerly.

The boy looked to Rin slightly confused.

Rin returned the gaze. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked back and forth between the two girls and whispered as to not disturb the bug. "If I open my hand he will fly away." He said.

Rin hadn't thought of that. So being the smart woman she was she went to the kitchen and got a jar. She poked air holes in the lid and let the boy put his fly inside.

Soon they had four of them. The three sat down and looked at their prey.

"Now what Rin?" The little girl asked.

Rin looked at the flies, and then to the kids. Before she could explain that these flies were to meet their demise in the mouths of the carnivorous plants she was interrupted.

"I think we should name them!" The little girl chimed in clapping her hands.

"Me too!" The little boy yelled.

Rin started to see how this might be bad but couldn't disagree. So soon all four flies had a name. One was named Inuyasha after their uncle, one was named Papa after the demon lord, one was named Bob after some kid's show they watched and one was named Pillow because they couldn't think of a good forth name.

"No what do we do Rin?" The little girl said as she hugged the jar with her new friends.

Rin looked at the jar, and at the kids. She just couldn't do it. How could she make them kill their flies. Rin sighed in defeat as she stood and grabbed their coats.

"We get into the car and find a pet store that sells dead bugs." She said as she put their coats on.

"Ohhhh." Both said in unison as they go into the car.


	8. Chapter 8

_School_

"Ok, is every one ready?" Kagome asked her family who had congregated at the dinner table. In her arms she held three pups, almost one year's old now and on the verge of mastering walking, talking and maintaining their humanoid form. One began to nip at their mother. Kagome unconsciously reached and scratched her pup's ears.

"We are!" said the two five year olds who were getting down from the table. The twins had just had a birthday and now it was time for their first day of school.

Sesshoumaru stood up from the table and helped the twins with their back packs. "Thanks Papa." The two said again in unison. Kagome noticed that they seemed to say things at the same time when they were excited. Two of the almost toddler pups began to have a mild tug of war with the third.

"Stop it you two." Kagome scolded as she wagged her finger at them in a scolding manner. She looked at her husband who had just completed the finishing touches on his two kindergarteners.

"There," he said as he stood and took the battling pups. Both instantly stopped their fight to relish in the attention from their father. He nuzzled their tummies. He had mastered holding two with the twins so adding a third was not that difficult.

Kagome knelt down to address her two school aged children. Tears pricked at her eyes and a hiccup escaped her.

"Mama, don't cry. It's just school." Her daughter said as the child patted her mother on the head to comfort her.

"Yeah, we'll be ok." Her son said as he put his hand on top of his mother's head as well.

"I know. I know. Ok so do you have everything?" She looked at the two little ones with their backpacks all dressed up and ready to go.

"Pencils?" She asked.

"Yes." They both chimed.

"Lunches?"

"Yes."

"Ok then let's go." Kagome said as she grabbed the keys. Sesshoumaru had no idea why she had insisted on driving them.

As they all got into the car the two buckled themselves in and Kagome told them about Sota's first day of school. As they drove up to the side walk and all got out her son said something rather odd.

"Mama, the concrete is cold." He said as he hopped.

Kagome looked down to see his one foot with a sock and a shoe and the other with nothing. How could she have missed that? The woman cursed and got the two back into the car. They got home to a confused Sesshoumaru as his wife searched for more shoes. She finally found one and put it on the poor boy.

Sesshoumaru waved as the three drove off again. Half way there her daughter spoke up. "Mama, I left my pack on the table." Kagome looked back and sure enough she didn't have her back pack. She cursed again.

Sesshoumaru watched while trying not to laugh at his wife's misfortune. As she ran through the house trying to figure out what "table" it had been left on Kagome sighed as she looked up at her husband. He smiled and pointed to the TV. She ran to the electronic devise and sure enough behind it was a back pack.

How it had gotten behind there was a mystery. She would discuss the difference between seeing something on the table and throwing it behind a TV with her daughter after she returned from school. If Kagome ever got them there. No she checked them over one more time. Now they had finally done it. They were outside of the class room. Only 13 minutes late, but come on it wasn't that bad was it?

So Kagome opened the door and instructed her children to sit in the two empty seats. The teacher just stared at the apparently frazzled woman. Kagome kissed them and bowed to the teacher and left.

When Kagome got home she sat down and sighed. "I hope it's not like this every day." She said to her husband who, unknown to her, was on the verge of hysterical laughter.

He had gotten a call from the school, right before Kagome's entrance. She had gotten the classroom wrong and now her 5 year olds were in a 6th grade algebra class, leave it to Kagome to not notice the board, the students or the books on everyone's desk. Sesshoumaru gave her each of her one year olds and grabbed the keys.

"Where are you going?" She asked, he just grinned at her, and left. He would tell her all about it once he got it straightened out.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks so much possessed for betaing this for me you are awesome!! I'm using this as a challenge entry. YAY i have not updated this in so long. This is for the bi weekly challenge on all systems red dot org.

*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stood at the counter with her two 5 year olds and their older sister. The four of them were making a cake. Not just any cake, well actually it _was_ just any cake. It had started as a chocolate cake but soon they had added strawberries to it. Then some chocolate chips, and then some coconut. Kagome looked at the bowl and wasn't sure if it would be edible but at least this time the kitchen wasn't a hazard zone.

"Rin? What's that on your hand?" the young boy said as he put his spoon in the bowl to help with the mixing. Kagome looked up to see a rather large rock adorning her daughter's hand. The miko's eyes grew wide once she realized what it was. How could she have missed that?

"Rin?" She looked at her daughter waiting for an explanation.

Rin blushed as she realized she hadn't said anything about it yet. "Oh... it's an engagement ring."

Before Kagome could speak, her younger daughter looked at her. "Mama, didn't Papa say that he would dismeble anyone who dared to think they were worthy for his daughter's hand?"

Kagome patted her daughter's head. "It's dismember, honey. Dismember." The girl nodded as she attempted to commit the vocabulary word to memory.

Kagome looked at her elder daughter and smiled. "Ok honey, you will have to tell me all about this. But... not here. We will have to set up a time. And you can't let your father see that or he will kill the man. We have to be smart. Slowly ease him into the idea. Maybe, if we are lucky, all we will have to do is heavily drug him at family events and weddings, showers etc."

"Dismember the man," her son corrected.

Kagome patted his head too. "Good job! You're right, dismember."

Kagome leaned in to Rin. "Ok so here's the plan. Take off the ring and give me 14 years to convince your father that this is ok, then you can get married."

Rin looked at her mother, all of this talk about dismembering and the weird cake with all of the whispering was a little confusing. She hadn't planned on telling them so soon but she had forgotten to take off the ring. At least it was just her mother and the first graders. Rin felt a little hand pull at her leg she looked down to see three little toddlers beaming up at her. She took her spoon and gave each a taste of the concoction they were making.

Before Kagome could discuss it further they heard a door close. Both women froze. Sesshoumaru was too observant not to notice the rock and he had come home early. They both looked at each other and began to panic. Kagome began to look for an oven mitt, those fixed everything in her experience, though he might wonder why Rin only needed one. Rin began to tug at the band which was not budging. The two youngsters watched the women panic and shrugged, this was easily fixed by a fast thinking little girl. She grabbed Rin's hands and plunged them into the cake batter with her own. The little boy knew it would be weird for only those two to be stirring the cake in such a manner so he grabbed his mother's hands and dunked them as well. He then turned to the three little pups on the floor. "Shhhhh," he said lightly. He did not want his afternoon ruined by dismemberment.

Sesshoumaru walked into a rather tense house. He found his family in the kitchen, a large bowl between them. His eyes scanned the floor to make sure he would not step in anything offensive before he approached them all huddled around the kitchen island.

He scooped up two little ones from the floor, letting the third latch onto his leg. "So..." He looked at the scene, 8 hands mushing around inside some weird concoction he was sure he would have to taste later. His stomach groaned at the idea... as to what was in there, he could only guess. He scanned the counters for ingredients, but his eldest daughter was here so they had all been put away, not alluding to what might be hiding in it.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked.

Kagome looked down at what they were working on. Rin looked away. "What's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked, as their behaviour raised his suspicions.

"MAKING CAKE!" A overly loud voice yelled. He looked to his daughter, who began to vigorously mix the bowl, followed by his son, then Rin and Kagome. The stuff beginning to pour over the sides from having too many hands, movement and not enough bowl.

"Oh. Where are the spoons?" he asked, mildly afraid as to the answer.

"Um..." Kagome replied

"We..." Rin stuttered.

"Um...we.....just gave the spoons a bath," the young boy piped up.

"Yeah and we didn't want to have to give them _another_ bath," the little girl continued.

Sesshoumaru looked at them very curious, but not unsatisfied. "Won't this mean _you_ have to have a bath?"

"Um...." Kagome replied completely surprised that her husband was buying it.

"I..." Rin spit out, not sure if he was actually falling for the story.

"People and Demons can take more than one bath a day, spoons can't." the little girl replied.

"Our teacher told us that yesterday," said his son.

Sesshoumaru looked at the kids, if their teacher had said it, well... ok then. Soon his inquiring was halted by his eldest daughter.

"Want to help?" Rin asked.

Sesshouamru looked at his hands. "I refuse," he said as he grabbed the last straggling toddler at his feet. When the child reached a stable height, he cooed. "Dsmemmemer," the little one said.

Sesshouamru looked at him and smiled. "Good job!!!" he praised. "Except it's dismember," he corrected and left the room.

The four at the island sighed with relief, and continued to mix.


	10. Chapter 10

The Last Stand

How it has come to this was beyond him. Was he not the demon Lord of The West? Could he be so easily defeated by something as silly as the silent treatment? Seshoumaru stood in silence as he waited for his fate to meet him. It was behind the door he was staring at.

On some level he had known this day would come, but when you are immortal a day could literally be forever away. The first time he saw the ring on her finger sure he overreacted. But why she would bring a man to his house in the first place was beyond him and why that man would not drive a poison whip proof car was silly. But it was Rin. So what if he destroyed a man's car, and who cares if he had to use tenseiga to bring the man back THAT'S WHAT TENSEIGA WAS FOR! This was his eldest daughter!

He had not been prepared for the silent treatment his wife would give him. Or that his wonderful children would catch onto the game and soon his house would be so quiet. Many times he had wished for silence. For example when his triplets had receive kazoos for their birthday from their uncle. But this was unprecedented. For 30 days he did not break. He was not wrong. No daughter of his would get married. Especially to a man who's car cannot withstand basic demon lord attacks. What kind of family did she think he was running? But her voice. He had gone so long before without hearing it and his head ached to hear it again. Not to mention the children's silly stories. Then it happened, at dinner. The steamed beet and radish stew cooling in his bowl, a sub punishment for his behavior was that there had not been meat in the house since.

His wife calmly looked at him and said it. 'They will be married in the fall." He glared at her. How dare she tell him what will happen. He put his spoon down and stood. But she was already up, and very close to him. In fact he rarely saw her move that fast and quickly sat down. Her eyes bore into him

"Hn…" He replied is distaste suffocating the room.

She sat down and they ate dinner. Eventually more words came. The children broke the silent game the second their mom spoke and the rest of his summer was filled with everything they had been waiting to say.

The wedding planning continued. He did not kill "The Fiancé" again. A trip to the underworld was just not a good idea in the summer time.

Now he was here. The door he was staring at opened. Flower girls and ring bearers all pilled out. Spilling petals and other ungodly things from their pockets and baskets.

"Wait… was there a frog?" He thought as the rest of the wedding party came out.

They all proceeded to congratulate him. The last was Rin, beautiful as always. Her dress was amazing. She took his arm and kissed his cheek and thanked him for controlling his demonic killer instincts.

When he handed her off to the human he felt a little less hatred. As the ceremony went on and he sat by Kagome his loathing began to lessen a lot. Relief at the end replaced it. Now he would not have to look after Rin so much, she had someone to take care of her now.

He felt a hand on his cheek, a finger under his eye as to wipe away a tear that was not there. He glared at his wife.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"That's the last of your torture." Kagome whispered.

He looked around and saw the whole room was staring at him and his wife who looked as if she was wiping a tear of joy from his face. Soon whispers began "Seshoumaru is crying?"

She was no Miko, she was a demon… A much better demon than him.


End file.
